charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Several magical beings possess this power. Notable Types There are several ways to teleport and special beings have their own unique way of teleporting that could be counted as a combination of these base ways to teleport. Ash Teleportation *An ash based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Lazarus Demons. Blinking *A blinking based kind type of teleportation. :This type is used by Warlocks who are able to disappear in 'the blink of an eye'. Fading *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Cole (after returning from the Demonic Wasteland), Richard, The Triad, Avatars and some angels. Flaming *A fire based type of teleportation. This type is used by higher level demons like The Source, Zankou, Barbas, and Kali. Glistening *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as The Seer and The Crone. Beaming *A light based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. Lightning Teleporting *Lightning based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the demon Necron, Ludlow, Paige as goddess Athena and Leo as the god Shiva. Orbing *A light or dark orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Elders, Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. :Another type of orbing is called "Black Orbing" and is used by Darklighters. :Witches can teleport themselves by using a spell, when they do this, white orbs can be seen. Portals *A portal based type of teleportation. :Valkyries can conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant.Witches can do this by using a spell or potion, but first a chalk triquetra (or any other magical symbol) has to be drawn on a wall. The Tall Man has this power as well. Rainbow Teleportation * A rainbow based type of teleportation similar to portals. :This type is used by Leprechauns and anyone who owns a shillelagh and knows the needed spell. Sand Teleportation *A sand type of teleportation which resembles a sandstorm :This has only been used by the Egyptian demon Jeric. Shimmering *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is common in demonic circles and used by both upper and lower-level demons. Shredding *A molecular-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons like Katya and Black Heart and by the Zodiacs. Smoking *A smoke based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as Furies, The Siren and the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. :Witches and other magical beings can teleport with smoke through a potion as well. :For example: Billie and Christy used a potion to go to Magic school. Sparkling * A sparkle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Cleaners, Cole Turner, the Angels of Destiny (season 8) and the Guardian of the Urn (in combination with Smoking) Spell Teleportation *A white-orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by witches when they teleport using a spell. Spiralization *An energy based kind of type of teleportation that allows wizards to teleport in blue spirals. :This type is used only by Wizards. Water Teleportation *A water based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Sea Hag, The Water Demon and Lady of the Lake. Whirling *An air based type of teleportation which resembles tornado's. :This type is used by Shax, the greek goddess Gaea and others. They are different though; Gaea's is much more peaceful than Shax's. Wisping *This type of teleportation is similar to fading. :This type is used by earthbound spirits. :The Angel of Death uses Dark Wisping, which is similar in nature. : : : : Combinations Sometimes magical beings teleport by using a combination of teleportation powers. This is probably due the various mixing of species and power stealing over the centuries, creating new species of demons and new powers. *Smoke-Fading, a combination of Smoking and Fading. *Glisten-Fading, a combination of Glistening and Fading. *Smoke-Whirling, a combination of Smoking and Whirling. Notes * During teleportation, beings can speak. The sound of their voices arrive before they actual teleport in the place. * It's interesting to note that all of the Charmed Ones have used at least two forms of teleportation except Prue. Paige is the only Charmed One born with a teleportation power. ** Prue was able to blink when she was an evil warlock. ** Phoebe used Blinking as a Warlock, Flaming when she gained the powers and title of Queen of the Underworld, Whirling as Goddess of Love, Smoke-Whirling as a Genie, Wisping as a ghost and Shimmering when she possessed demonic powers from the game masters. When she and Paige swapped bodies in Enter the Demon, Phoebe had the power to orb but she didn't use it. ** Paige used Orbing (naturally), Fading as a Nymph, Lightning Teleportation as Goddess of War and Wisping as a ghost. ** Piper used Orbing (when she switched powers with Leo and when Wyatt switched her powers with Leo's), Blinking as a Warlock, Whirling as Goddess of Earth, Smoking as a Fury and Dark Wisping as the Angel of Death. * When Prue possesed Alec's powers she had Dark Orbing, but never used it (at least not on screen). * Orbing and Flaming are the only teleportation types to have been undergoing major changes during the series. While Orbing stayed relatively the same since season 3, it kept changing until the end, Paige's most noticeably. * It has been stated that beings can practice to travel faster. Julie, Cole's assistant said she could shimmer thirty miles in two seconds. * Orbing is the most used type of teleportation, due to Leo (until he became Mortal) and Paige being able to orb. Shimmering is the second most used. * Ash Teleportation, Glistening, Beaming, Rainbow Teleportation, Sand Teleportation, Shredding and Spiralization are the only types of teleportation not used by one of the Charmed Ones. As a Nymph, Paige possessed Water Teleportation but she was never seen using it. KatyaShredding.jpg|Katya shredding Gaia-Whirling.jpg|Piper as an Earth-Goddess whirling NecronTeleport.jpg|Necron teleports with lightning Shimmering_In.jpg|Prue and Cole shimmering in Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige orbs out of Magic School Teleportation.jpeg|Cole fading in Flaming.jpg|The Source flaming in Seer_glisten.jpg|The Seer glistening Furymat2.jpg|A Furie smokes in ValkyriePortal.jpg|Mist, a Valkyrie, walks into a portal she created Sparkling_2.jpg|The Angel of Destiny sparkling Gramsteleporting.jpg|Grams being summoned Death1.jpg|The Angel of Death's dark wisping CoopFading.jpg|Coop beaming away NymphsArriveAfterTeleportation.jpg|The Nymphs beginning to Water Teleport... Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportation